Cowboys and Indians
by THEsquiddybum
Summary: Dean is feeling a bit attached to Sam and just wants to be close to him. A cowboy shirt is the thing that starts it all off. Another chapter may be put up if this is does well. (First story, sorry if it's terrible 3 )


"Sammy! Get out of there!". Dean shouted to me from the Impala. "Sam! Where are you!?". He shouted again as I made my way out of the small cramped ventilation shaft. I made my way down the wall by climbing onto a flimsy looking set of trash cans and toppled off of them and onto the hard concrete below me. It was so dark now that the only light was the headlights of the car.  
Stumbling to my feet again I darted to Dean's voice. I caught my foot on a jagged piece of paving and tripped hitting my head on the car door. "Oh fuck!" I mumbled through my teeth. Scratching at the door I finally clambered into my seat; Dean screeching over and over, "Sammy! Sammy! Are you ok!?"."Dean I'm fine, but we really have to go the bombs we set are gonna to go off!".We sped off the property and swerved around the corner headed to our apartment. In the car we heard the faint noise of screeching demons and rubble tumbling to the ground, another successful gank. Dean didn't look at me during the  
ride home. He was so silent with me, only conversing with me when he wanted to change the radio station, even then only flicking his eyes to mine briefly. He was never this uptight after a good case.  
"Dean, why wont you talk to me? I thought we did a good job... Did I do something wrong again?" I said looking at him with a slight hint of humour in my voice. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. A stern face painted to him. "Sam. I was so scared that you where still in there. That you weren't coming back, I felt like I was going to be scare me like that again, when I shout, you come to me as soon as you fucking can!"  
"Dean, I did hear you. I was trying to get you you! You saw me fall off those trash cans and trip over that crappy bit of concrete. I was scared I was gonna fucking blow up!"  
"Sammy, I just cant bare to loose you, not like mom or anyone else for that matter. You're all I have." He slowed down the car as we pulled up the drive and parked. I was so worried about him, he never freaked out this much before. Dean sat there in the drivers seat with his head resting on his knuckles on the steering wheel. In such a state of relief. Everything was silent for about two minutes, or so it felt. Suddenly he lifted himself up and got out of the car. I slowly followed him. Dragging himself to his bed Dean sat down and stared at me. "Sammy, throw me a beer." He looked back down and stiffly took off his jacket and shoes. "You just don't have to worry about me that much Dean. I am a grown guy-"  
"No sammy! You will always be my baby brother, no matter how old you are." I passed him the beer gingerly. "Look lets just go to sleep, we can talk this out tomorrow"  
"Fine Dean." I shut off the light and waited for the sounds around me to die, creating an atmosphere that I could think all this over in.

I woke at about 3:29AM to smashing, around a sound like a chemistry set being thrown off a stair case. "Hey Sammy! Just trying to find something! Kinda made a *hic* mess but I'll find it some how!"  
"Whoa! How many bottles have you drunk!" I clattered through a huge mound of bottles that where scattered over the carpeting. Dean replied in a slurr, "Just two or three...or six".  
"Make that like thirty four!" Dude you need to calm down." I stopped him, grasping his arm and sitting him down in his armchair."You can't drink that much Dean. Is this all about you being scared about loosing me?" He nodded slowly, falling into his arms and sobbing into his wrists.  
"I'm so pathetic Sam! I cant even wait around ten minutes for you to get back."  
"It's OK Dean, just tell me what's wrong. I love you Dean, you're my big brother." Dean pulled down his shirt sleeves so that they covered his hands. "Dean. What really is wrong?" I was slightly panicked now."Sam, I will always love you and you know that right?"I slowly peeked around his hands, "Yeah, of course"  
"Well I had a dream last night. It was disturbing, it really made me think some- No. Never mind you wouldn't understand."  
"Try me." I collected a few tissues from the side table.  
"I really can't tell you." He was so distraught. His hair was frizzy and he had big pink circles under his eyes from where he'd rubbed his eyes."Ok, I'll leave you to yourself. Just let me know if you need me, I'll just be at the laptop over here." I pointed carefully at my bed. I was so worried about him, what if he falls again? If he gets down again... I thought 'What am I going to do?'

I sat at my bed facing the window, tapping away at the documents that we had unearthed the day before. I felt a small breeze come from the window and it sent a chill down my back, but not on a small patch on my hip. A bizarre warmth. I slowly turned around to discover what was making me feel so uncomfortable. To my surprise Dean was there curled up in the fetal position with his back to me. The little bit of elbow poking me in the hip. "Dean? are you awake?" He snuffled slightly. He was gripping something really close to his chest and was curled up to it, like a dog protecting its food. I carefully went up and moved towards the other side of the bed. He just wanted to be close to me. He was clutching a cloth? An old cloth? I tugged at it gently revealing a sleeve. My old cowboy shirt from our trip to the western re-enactment village a couple years back?!"I was looking for that!" I woke him up. his eye opened near mine and his body didn't move an inch. "Err, sorry about that dean I was just wondering what you where doing over in my bed?"  
"Sorry Sammy, just sleeping I guess. Do you want me to move?"  
"No its fine. But why do you have my old cowboy shirt? I have been looking for that for ages!" I smiled, flipping the sleeve at him.  
"Well I had it in my bottom draw, I always liked you wearing it and I always kept it safe in-case anything happened to you."  
"Dean that's sweet but I'm right next to you. Why-" I was cut off by a head butt. I was on the floor regaining my I realised that it wasn't Dean nutting me, my older brother was planting a kiss on my lips. "Dean. What was that!?"  
"I'm sorry Sammy but it just felt right, the moment needed it!" He pouted.  
"You're drunk!" I shook it off and sat back at my computer.I thought 'He doesn't really feel like this and I will never tell him how I feel. He doesn't need to.'  
"No Sam, I really do love you, I need you and I can't survive without knowing that you are ok! If that isn't love I don't want to know what is..."I felt so bad for rejecting him. He was stroking my arm with on finger ruffling up my sleeve. I couldn't take the tease. I flicked around and met his lips again, pushing him down onto my pillows. I collected my thoughts. I realised that this was my brother. I was planning to do unspeakable things to my brother. I really didn't care. Another few moments passed as we moved together with a deep intensity. We both knew that it was a strange and unknown place to be. Every move felt so right yet like we were breaking each and every rule we could. I never knew Dean to feel the same way as I did.

Exploring him, I wished as hard as I could that after him sobering up he would still feel the same. Running my long fingers along his muscular frame caused me to shiver. The heat he was emitting, his temperature sky-rocketing at every slight hint of arousal. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt exposing his smooth chest. He never took it off, he only unbuttoned it. I thought that to be so attractive. Dean moved towards my face, very carefully, staring into my hazel eyes. I leaned into a kiss as I thought was appropriate, but no. Dean sped around and flipped my onto the be so that he was leaning over me, the light from my bed lamp dancing off of his prominent muscles and facial features. His pupils dilated as he trailed his hands down to my wrists and gripped at them fiercely. He jerked them up above my head. Holding both wrists in one hand and my face in the other he spoke, "Sammy, kiss me." I did as I was told and kissed him quickly. He always liked the way I was so obedient. We broke away from each other. "Dean stop. Do you want this or is this you being very severely dr-" A strong hand clamped  
over my mouth. "I never was drunk. Those bottles on the floor... all just a trick to get you in the position I have you in now. Submissive little Sammy. That's all I wanted."  
"Dean you tricked me!?"  
"Don't pretend you don't fucking love it! I can feel you do. I am sitting right on you."  
A blush crept across my face. The scorching heat, I turned my face away. He spoke again. "I thought so..."  
"Come here..."  
"What is it Sam? You want me? Say it."  
"I want you Dean, I always have and you should do something for me." I smirked up at him straining to wiggle out of his grip. He leaned in so my mouth was to his ear. "I want you. I want you to promise me... promise me now that you wont tell Bobby." Dean stared at me with one eyebrow raised in a triumphant manner with a grin plastered to his jaw. Another violent kiss was smothered onto my lips. As I was so enthralled with the dance we were performing, I never noticed Dean reach down to his  
boots and pull up a bootlace that he then continued to tie up my hands to the bed. I only realised after he sat up, hands on hips. He wasn't holding me down. Just sitting on my now rather solid crotch.  
"Dean what are you playing at now?" I asked puzzled as to what strange things he was rolling around in his mind. "Nothing just going to help you along the road."  
"What road?" A hand grasped my fringe and another to my t-shirt. Tugging at it furiously, Dean pulled it over my shoulders and tucked it neatly behind my head. "You'll need that there, for safety reasons. Don't want you becoming to mobile and hitting your head" Another smirk was flashed at me.  
"What!?" I had a feeling that things where going to get a little frisky.  
"Sammy I know what you're thinking. You can deal with it. I'll make sure you love every second." He got in close and grinned. He moved down my chest placing thin trails of kisses all the way down past my tattoo, my abs and then past my belt buckle. His hands followed his lips trailing them down my body then onto the buckle of my jeans where my 'item' was being held back. Dean's slender fingers slid under the buckle flicking it to the side. I moaned in relief as the pressure was slightly less intense. "Oh Sammy, I love it when you make that noise... lets make that happen again."  
"Ughh Dean" I groaned under the heat of his palm grinding through the denim, shuddering as he reached the top of me over and over again. "More?... oh Sammy." He sat up sliding his fingers down each side of my jeans, thumbs through the belt loops, scraping along the leather belt. In a slow drag, he pulled my jeans down, exposing my tight grey boxers and olive thighs. "Well, well, well. Sammy that looks very inviting. Maybe you need a hand, or two, or maybe a mouth". He teased me. The thought of his soft lips gently moulded around me sent me into my mind. My eyes rolled back as my body shook. Everything seemed to move so slowly The draft from the window fluttered the curtains. The cars out front only drifting passed. "Oh Sammy, it's gettin' hot in here. 'aint it?" I opened my eyes to the glow of the bed lamp and the strong body design of my big brother. Dean removed his faded denim jeans. A pair of pale, cornflower blue boxer shorts wrapped his ass in the neatest of packages. "Sammy, get your head out of the clouds. I'm right here. No need to imagine." He slipped on my Cowboy shirt he was previously snuggling up to. He skulked over to his bed and crouched under it pulling out a tatty old cowboy hat. "What are we gonna do then Dean?" I smirked at him. My dimples indenting themselves under my cheekbones. "Whatever I feel like. Remember, you're the one who's tied up." Making his way over to the bed Dean picked up something else from his duffel bag. I remember him hiding it behind his back bouncing on his toes like a school boy. Waiting for me to  
respond. Glancing up at his eyes, that where darting off to the upper left, I saw a point. "Dean? What do you have there huh?" A cheeky grin swiped across his face.  
"I don't know Sammy boy. Why not guess?" I felt a tug on my hair as he fitted the hat to my scruffy head. "You know I'm terrible at guessing games. How about I close my eyes and you just give it to me? Sound good?" Dean nodded and I closed my eyes.  
"Here you go Sammy." I opened my eyes and everything was black.  
"Dean! Is this a blindfold!?" I wriggled at my hand bindings.  
"No stupid its a fucking horse, although you look like you need one, Cowboy. Anyway, yes blind fold" "Woah! Ughhh... Fuck...shit, Dean..." I suddenly felt a collection of heightened senses. Every little bit of movement was recorded. Every lick. Every slight touch. I could feel every little bud on his tongue. The incredible inferno that wrapped itself around me sent me into a daze. I rolled my closed eyes into the back of my head again, thumping it on the stiff wood bed board, the t-shirt by my shoulders didn't help at all. Harmonious moans where released from me, fast inhales and my teeth scraping on my bottom lip holding back the very loud noises I could and probably should have made. "Come on Sammy, I want you to make more noise." I unclasped my jaw, releasing a half laugh, half scream. I released myself from the hand bindings and removed the t-shirt."Fuck me, Dean!"  
"Was that a command or you just being excited? Louder!" Dean shouted pushing down on my hips, taking me deeper. "Shit! Dean... Fuck! You're so good! Ughh...!"  
"More Sammy, I know you can do better than that!" He quickened his pace, forcing me to buck my hips in rhythmic unison, grabbing his hair. "Dean you gotta slow down! I'm gonn-ughhhh! Fuck..." A surge of heat passed through my body as I came to a stop. Each muscle loosening up, my hands drifted from the tangles of his hair, falling to my sides. Twitching I breathed heavily. A faint noise came from Dean's throat. "Hmm tastes different to what I had imagined." He propped himself up on his knees. "Now Sammy. Manners." I groaned with a grin.  
"Oh thank you so much Dean. Really" I fell into the pillows.  
"Hey hey hey! Don't drop off now! It's my turn!"  
"Too...late" I moaned falling into a comatose like state. 'That was intense'. As I was drifting in and out of dreams and reality, and it was hard to tell which was which. Dean accepted that I was out cold and crawled up next to me, as smile of accomplishment broke it's was across his face. "Next time we should go bareback riding, just like real cowboys" Dean sighed  
"What!" I darted my eyes open.


End file.
